


Celo

by Ali_Hatter_Fanfics (Alicia_Hatter)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Robb in rutting period, Wolf Robb
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/pseuds/Ali_Hatter_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon siempre estuvo al lado de Robb, también en su primer celo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celo

**Author's Note:**

> Me inspire en este [fanart](http://fengqieyi.tumblr.com/post/113592809767/little-wolf-robb-theon-when-robb-is-young-and).
> 
> De repente me dieron ganas de Throbb y salió esto~

Theon Greyjoy recordó el tiempo en que Robb Stark solo era un pequeño lobo de diez años. Tenía las orejas en punta e igual de suaves que los rizos rojizos, la larga cola se movía sin cesar cada vez que lo veía y los grandes ojos azules brillaban. Poco había cambiado desde entonces, los ojos seguían igual de resplandecientes, su cola y cabello un tanto más largo, aún tenía un cuerpo esbelto; era una cabeza más alto que Theon.

En una ocasión, tenía el arco tenso, se encontraba a punto de lanzar cuando sus ropas fueron sutilmente jaladas desde abajo; para ese entonces Robb recién alcanzaba la altura de sus codos. Theon se agachó con una ligera sonrisa, que al rato se apaciguó y dio lugar a un diminuto sonrojo. Robb tomó sus hombros, bajó despacio los parpados y le dio un dulce beso de la suerte.

Desde aquel día en Theon creció un cierto interés por ese pequeño lobo. No se perdía de ninguna sacudida que la cola daba, cada día lucia mucho más encantador y adorable. Robb siempre se bañó con él y cada noche se colaba en su cuarto, con los cabellos y las ropas enmarañadas se acurrucaba a su lado.

Al principio era placentero, abrazar a Robb le daba mucho más calidez que todas las mantas que lo cubrieran. También le gustaba despertar con picazón en su barbilla por haberla apoyado en los sedosos rizos y las risillas del pequeño lobo al observarlo secarse el hilillo de saliva. No obstante, ahora que había crecido y convertido en un hombre, no era para nada cómodo.

Y mucho menos hoy que se encontraba en su primer celo.

—R-Robb…—Gimió en la oscuridad, el cuerpo contrario estaba encima del suyo y los brazos lo rodeaban. Robb ladeó la cabeza, tenía una picará sonrisa entre los labios y un fuerte libido en las pupilas.

El rostro de Robb se acercó al suyo, tan cerca. El rubor inminente se coló en sus mejillas y sobre sus labios los ajenos. Hasta el momento siempre habían sido besos cortos en las mejillas, llenos de inocencia; el que estaba recibiendo ahora era completamente nuevo. Primero, con delicadeza le tomó el inferior, colocando un beso en este, separándose y volviendo otra vez sobre su boca; ante la separación Theon jadeó. Expectante fue abriendo su boca, cediéndole el paso a la lengua. Acompañó los movimientos de la lengua de Robb, obteniendo un regusto endulzado cada vez que ambas se tocaban.

—Tu primer celo ¿eh? —Una socarrona sonrisa bailó en sus labios. —No pienses que me entregare tan rápido, Stark.

—Tampoco espero que lo hagas. —Robb replicó, con una burlona sonrisa.

Le gustaba lo que sucedía, no podía evitar sentirse deseoso, Robb ya era un hombre, esbelto y atractivo. Aún permanecía esa faceta adorable en sus ojos, pero también quería ver otras facetas, unas mucho más jugosas.

Theon se estremeció, el caliente resoplar anduvo por su desnudo vientre y un tanto de este se adentró en su ombligo. Se sofocó en su respiración cuando su polla fue recubierta por los labios de Robb.

A pesar de ser su primera vez Robb sabía como actuar, para la sorpresa de Theon. Enredó los dedos en los rizos, la cabeza bajaba y subía en el mismo ritmo en que se creaban sus jadeos. Presionó con fuerza los cabellos en el repentino clímax, que llenó la boca de Robb.

— ¿Te he complacido, Greyjoy? —Robb relamió las comisuras de sus labios luego de tragar su semilla. La cola se meneaba juguetona.

—Bastante.

Con delicadeza los dientes de Robb se apoderaron de su cuello, las orejas chocaban en su mejilla, cosquilleando. Por su entrada deambularon un par de dedos y en la intromisión de los mismos echó un agudo grito.

Theon apretó los dientes, aferrándose a la espalda contraria. Las yemas de los dedos y las uñas tocaban cada parte sensible de su cavidad, mientras los dientes marcaban cada paso con dulce firmeza.

Robb le besó la frente al momento en que quitó los dedos y le dio lugar al miembro. Theon gimió, siendo abarcado por el placer de tener a aquel que una vez fue un pequeño lobo entre sus manos y por el nimio dolor del desgarramiento.

**Author's Note:**

> Me resulta graciosa la idea de que Robb mueva la cola mientras hacen esas cosillas~  
> También que los machos solo tengan “ganas” por ese olor que expulsa la hembra, por lo que me hizo pensar que Theon tiene olor a mujer.  
> Me pareció súper adorable Robb con orejitas y cola o(≧v≦)o


End file.
